One-shots stories of Lenny
by tonstar17
Summary: This will be one-shot, short stories of Leonard and Penny going through the ups and downs of married life. Every chapter will be a different story from Leonard and Penny prospectives. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Easy to love with those qualities**

Leonard came home to find their three-bedroom home in darkness. Penny should be home by now; it was nearing 10 pm. Her car was parked outside. Leonard had to work late and rushed home to be with the love of his life. They had been married for over four years now, and life was good without the constant interruptions from Sheldon. A year ago Leonard and Penny had moved into a semi-detached house in a nice area. It was Christmas Eve, as Leonard entered their home, the only light was coming from the Christmas tree they had both decorated together. This brought a smile to his face as he remembered how they fought over where the tree should go. Leonard wanted it to the right of the living room with tinsels and white lights so as you come in the front door, the first thing that greets you is the tree. Penny wanted it to the left-hand corner of the living room and wanted ceramic ornaments with yellow and red lights, she wanted to skip the white lights and use fiery colours to make the occasion more romantic, but Leonard was having none of it. In the end, Penny got her way by seducing Leonard with little kisses and those amazing hazel green eyes which ended with them abandoning the tree temporary for the living room floor. He had a small victory though as he got to keep the tinsels. To him, that was a win. It took them three days to finish putting up the Christmas tree, as flirting got hotter. Leonard and Penny ended up making love leaving the tree half decorated. He turned on the living room light and saw her bag on the sofa. Her phone was on the coffee table. Penny would never go anywhere without her phone. Leonard wondered where Penny was? Something was up with Penny. Leonard headed for the bedroom climbing up the stairs. He turned right and entered the bedroom. It was in darkness, except for the dim moonlight shining through the pine. He saw the faint shadow of a figure laying on the bed and facing away from the bedroom door. He quietly moved towards the bed, taking off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. He put his arm around her waist and snuggled into her. He moved a string of blond hair to reveal her ear and whispered. "Are you okay honey." He knew she wasn't sleeping, this was her default position, laying in the dark away from the bedroom door when something was bugging her.

Penny didn't answer at first, she pretended to be asleep. She felt his cold skin against her warm body and inhaled silently. Penny was glad he was home, she wanted to talk to him about something that has been on her mind for a while now. She wondered how he would respond, she didn't want to push him, but this is what she wanted and was sure Leonard wanted the same as well. She knew he loved and will do anything for her, but this was a big step. "Hey, you." She finally replied.

"Penny is everything okay." He asked again, kissing the back of her neck.

This sent a sweet sensation through her body. She loved it when he did that, and he knew it. She needed to stop him before they went too far; Penny needed to talk to him.

Leonard was the love of her life; He was smart, kind sincere and caring. He was also ambition, courageous, caring. One of the things she loves about him was his growing maturity and loyalty; He had always been there for her, Leonard was honesty, fair, straightforward and dependable, he possesses all the qualities she needed in a man.

"I want a baby." She blurted out.

Leonard stopped what he was doing as he took in what Penny just said. Did he hear her right or was this some kind of joke. Leonard let Penny words sink in. He was dumbstruck as an overwhelming emotion came over him.

Penny could tell he was thinking as he had gone quiet, she patiently waited for his answer.

When he finally found the power of speech again, Leonard lightheartedly said: "Penny, you do know that I can't give you a baby right now."

"I know that silly." She smacking his bum.

"Ouch that hurt, Leonard grinned. "But with lots of sex and I mean lots of sex, we could be pregnant in 3 months." Leonard carried on kissing her neck.

"Really we can have a baby." Penny turned to face him with a loving expression on her face. "Oh and I'm cool with the lots of sex part. You sure you will be able to keep up. Mister." Penny said with a grinned. Penny couldn't believe how easy the conversation about having babies would be. She knew Leonard wanted kids someday but didn't think he was ready.

Leonard smiled. He had always wanted to have babies with Penny, but whenever he brought it up, she just shrugged her shoulder and said maybe someday and changed the subject. He thought she didn't want to have kids and was kinda fine with it because he loved Penny so much and hoped one day she would change her mind. "What brought this on Penny."

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I don't know; I have been thinking about it for a while now, maybe it's my hormone. Whenever I see someone pushing a pram with a baby, I feel happy and sad. Happy because they are so cute and I want one, and sad because I don't have one."

"You do know they grow up and you are stuck with them." Leonard teased.

"Yes, I know that, and I still want a baby with you," Penny said sincerely.

"Well, we are financially secure and own our own home with plenty of rooms, I guess we are ready for those smart and beautiful babies."

"Yeah, we are Leonard and I can't wait to be a mom."

"You will make a wonderful mom. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, and you will be an awesome dad, with your qualities," Penny assured him.

"We better start now, tonight I'm going to rock your world." Leonard looked into her green eyes and was lost in them.

"Oh baby, I have three inhalers here just in case. Penny grinned.

* * *

Leonard and Penny laid in bed panting and breathing heavily. "That was awesome Leonard. Penny said between gasping for breath.

"You were pretty good yourself." Leonard teased and reached for his inhaler to regain his breath.

"Just good? Happy Christmas Leonard." She kissed him with so much passion.

"Okay, it was amazing and Merry Christmas to you too. I love you, Penny."

"I love you too my husband of the year." She kissed him passionately again. Thinking how easy it was to love Leonard with those qualities.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N. This is an alternative version of the first one-shot chapter. I had to write my take on why Penny suddenly decided she didn't want kids and the possible consequences of her actions.**

 **What Am I Longing For**

Leonard and Howard sat on a park bench watching Howard's kids playing in the playground area of the local park, Howard kept half an eye on them as Leonard babbled on about the things that were bothering him. "I love her so much. What do I do?" He asked Howard.

"Howard looked puzzled and asked. "What do you mean what do you do?"

Leonard sometimes envied Howard playing happy family with his kids. Hanging with Howard and his kids brought back memories of his sister and how loving she was to her two children. After what they went through with Beverley, it was a miracle his sister turned out to be a good mom. Leonard wanted to be a father and a good one too. Leonard occasionally visited his sister with Penny. Whenever Leonard went to see his sister, his urge to be father grew stronger. He bonded strongly with his niece and nephew, but Penny was adamant she didn't want kids even though she was always brilliant with his sibling's kids. Penny would make a great mom. Leonard thought.

"I want to kids, but she doesn't, what am I going to do," Leonard grunted.

"Hmm, didn't you agree you were okay with her decision." Howard enquired.

"I know, I know, we agreed and I thought I was fine with the no kids thing, but lately, I have been thinking about it and I'm not happy with not ever having kids."

Howard could see this topic was killing Leonard inside and as a father, could see where Leonard was coming from. "Then why did you agree to it.?" Howard asked.

"I guess I did it for love," Leonard sighs.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to Penny about how you feel?" Howard asked.

"Huh…, I don't know, it will only cause an argument, but the more I keep it to myself the more resentful I feel toward Penny. Why didn't she tell me she didn't want babies before we got married?" Leonard groaned.

"Yeah, that wasn't fair at all, she should have talked to you about it." Howard could see how emotionally this was affecting Leonard. He felt sorry for his friend; he knew he would make a great father and Penny, not wanting kids must have been a big blow to him. Many people have kids because they don't want to regret it later and what was Leonard's sudden urgency to have kids. Is it because he and Bernadette started a family and he wants a family of his own. Howard wondered.

"Are you holding up okay?" A concerned Howard asked.

"No, it driving me crazy," Leonard admitted.

"Talk to her; maybe it's a psychological issue or some early trauma she experienced before she met you that is holding her back." Howard speculated.

* * *

Leonard and Penny finished eating their dinner, they cleared and washed the dishes together. Not much conversation was going on. The silence was broken.

"I love you, Penny." Leonard put his hands on hers in the foam sink water.

"I love you too. What brought this on." Penny asked and kissed him on the lips.

"Can we talk.?" Leonard said shyly, he didn't want to upset Penny, but he knew he had to talk to her about how he was feeling.

Penny wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but he had been acting weird lately. "Sure, what's on your mind honey?" They left the remaining dishes for later and sat on the sofa next to each other.

Leonard paused fidgeting with his fingers. "Please do not take this the wrong way, but are you ever going to change your mind about wanting kids?"

Penny wasn't expecting this to come up again, they have talked about it and agreed that Penny's decision is final. "We've discussed this through, and you said you are happy with my decision, have you changed your mind?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but lately I have been thinking about it a lot. At some point in my life, I want kids." Leonard admitted.

Penny thought about what Leonard just said. So this was what's been bugging him. He hadn't been himself for a few weeks and would snap at the slightest when she asked if he was okay. Penny did want kids someday, but she was scared that she would be a bad mother and the thought of pushing a baby out scared the hell out of her. She always felt she was this strong independent woman, but like everyone, she had doubts, and her biggest fear was going into labour. Penny couldn't tell Leonard about her concerns because she didn't want him to think less of her or leave her. She knew it wasn't fair on him. Penny felt terrible because she loved him so much. Only if she wasn't terrified of giving birth and she could be honest with Leonard.

"Leonard, I'm sorry, but I have made my mind up, and I'm not going to change it," Penny snapped.

"I know, but I feel like we both want different things in life," Leonard said sadly.

Penny knew her actions could be seen as selfish. She had spent a lot of time really thinking about why she didn't want children, and whether she would regret this choice of not wanting to go through with labour due to her fears. "Maybe in the future, we can adopt." Penny pleaded.

Leonard thought about the option but quickly dismissed it. "But it would not be my biological child. I have accomplished most of my lifetime goals except for having those smart and beautiful babies."

Penny didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Uh... I don't know what to say; I know you love science um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crush your dreams." she whimpered.

Leonard made a last-ditch attempt. "Penny I only wanna have kids with you. No one else." A deep warm feeling rush through his body as he touched Penny's hand.

Penny was touched by his words and felt a wholly sensation of his touch. "To be fair the only time we'd talked about kids was when we were joking around." Penny tried to lighten the mood.

Leonard chuckled. Penny was right, they never really talked about kids, just jokes here and there. Not talking about it can cause resentment, and anxieties can arise due to things remaining unspoken. Just thinking Penny would be fine having kids was terrible on his part. Leonard knew it is never a smooth transition from being a couple to being a family, Howard and Bernadette proved that. "Then you should have told me how you feel before we got married, Penny."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I was scared you would leave me or not want to marry me," Penny said honestly.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't know. Penny, I love you with all my heart, but I cannot accept that I will never be a father."

"What are you saying?" Penny asked, panic in her voice.

"We can't be together if we are not willing to compromise. I need to go away and think."

"Are you leaving me?" Penny asked in a croaked voice.

"I don't know Penny, all I know is I need time to myself to think what is really important in my life and my future. There is a big part of me that doesn't want ever to lose you." Leonard tried to hold back the tears.

Penny knew she loved him more than anything and even though it will hurt like hell. She had no right to stop him. She had decided not to have kids without consulting him, and now the consequences had caught up with her. "Are you sure you want to give up on us just because I don't want to be a mom?" Penny sobbed.

Leonard did not answer the question, he looked into Penny's eyes and said: "There will always be a part of me that want kids." He wipes her tears.

"Never mind that it's my body that will have to go through the changes," Penny grunted. "I understand where you are coming from Leonard." she covers her hands in his. "Where are you going to go? Have you got a place to stay?" Penny asked worriedly.

Leonard knew where he wanted to be. "Yeah, I'll go to my sister's, she will let me crash for a few days." Leonard tried to assure Penny. "There is nothing wrong with you not wanting kids. That's your personal choice Penny; I don't hate you for it, I just wished you discussed it with me." Leonard said sincerely.

Admitting defeat, Penny said. "I love you Leonard and always will. Don't give up on our love." Penny snuggled into him and cried.

"I love you too Penny, never forget that. We will get through this, I promise." Leonard assured her.

Penny didn't want Leonard to leave but understood why he wanted to go. She was messing with his feelings, but she was too scared to tell him about her worries. Penny wasn't in control of her fears. When she was with him, he always lifted her up when she was down. She loved him forever and always will. "Leonard, what will it take to show you I will always love you, and my love is true. With or without kids?"

Leonard thought about what Penny said. "Let our love flow forever and hopefully when I get back, we'll find some common ground and maybe what I'm longing for will fade away."


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N. I had a few reviewers asking to continue the one-shot story. What Am I Longing For. Hopefully, this wraps it up. So here it is with mostly Penny's point of view on why she doesn't want kids. Unlike the writers who refuse to give us any answers as to why Penny doesn't want kids. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Thoughts And Hopes**

Penny was in bed lying in the dark away from the bedroom door, her default position when she had something on her mind. She knew Leonard would be home soon. Penny missed him. She had been lying in the same position for over an hour. Penny smiled to herself, and then the sadness in her heart returned. Leonard had been gone for over two weeks, and she'd spoken to him twice in that time. It was awkward as they just made small talk and avoided the subject of kids. Penny missed him so much and to make things worst she has not been feeling well the last week. She wished Leonard was here to hold her and ease her pain. At first, Penny put it down to picking up a cold from Bernadette's kids. She'd been spending a lot of time with Bernadette and her kids, playing the good aunt. Bernadette would always compliment her by saying what a good mother she would be someday hoping to get a reaction from Penny. Bernadette got none.

Penny felt nausea, fatigue, and the headaches were becoming discomforting. Bernadette advised Penny as a precaution to take a pregnancy test as all the symptoms could be due to her being pregnant. Penny couldn't understand how she could be pregnant; she had been on the pill for as long as she could remember. The thought of been pregnant scared her and going into labour was terrifying to her. Penny put off doing a pregnancy test and just brushed Bernadette's concerns aside hoping the symptoms will go away soon. As the pains got worse, and her period was late by two weeks. Penny put her fears aside and brought a pregnancy kit. It took her three days to have the courage to pee on the stick.

Penny recalled Leonard calling her two nights ago to tell he was coming home. He missed her and was miserable without her. She felt the same and was glad as she was having her husband back. She hopes things haven't changed between them because of her decision. Leonard was the best thing that has happened to her, and she didn't want to lose him. Penny smiled as she looked at the clock on the bed stand, Leonard should be home anytime soon. After Leonard called to say he was coming back, Penny knew she had to take the test, if it was positive, she could always have an abortion, but deep down she knew she could not do that to Leonard. If he ever found out, it will be the end of their marriage. She brushes that thought aside. Penny needed to fight and overcome her fears, or she may end up losing Leonard for good, losing Leonard scared her more than going into labour. Saving her marriage was a top priority.

Penny couldn't bring herself to look at the pregnancy stick that was on the bed stand. She didn't want to, and the thought of being pregnant brought back all her fears. Penny wanted to wait for Leonard to come home so they could check it together, but deep down that was just an excuse as she was scared of the result. She heard the front door click and knew he was home. Knowing Leonard, he will come looking for her. She didn't have to wait long. She heard him enter the bedroom and quietly got undressed, he snuggled into her, his cold semi-naked skin against her, sending a shiver through her body. She couldn't wait to make love to him pregnant or not, just as they did the night before he left.

"Hey you, are you awake?" He whispered into her ears. "I missed you."

"I'm now," She frowned. "I missed you too Leonard, please don't ever leave me again." Penny sobbed. Her emotions were kicking in.

"I'm sorry Penny you mean the world to me. I know I hurt you by going away. I promise I will never hurt you or leave you again."

"You promise," was all Penny could mutter between tears.

"With all my being, our hearts are one. l love you pen..."

Leonard spotted the pregnancy stick on the bed stand. "Huh, Penny, what's going on. Panic in his voice.

Penny shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, I have been feeling sick lately and Bernadette suggested I might be pregnant." She couldn't look at him. She always felt terrible when she hurts him. He was up there with her dad as the most important person in her life.

"So, what does it say?" Leonard asked as his heart rate went up. He fumbled for his spare inhaler on his side of bed table drawer. But Penny beat him to it by handing him one that she kept on her side. She knew her husband well.

"Here you go," Penny handed him the inhaler. " she always kept a spare to keep her man safe. "I haven't looked at it yet; I was waiting for you," Penny said.

"Thank you. Oh, okay, Penny I don't understand." Leonard looked confused and asked. "Have you changed your mind, what if it's positive?" Leonard took a long puff from his inhaler.

"Not really, but I'm willing to keep the baby if it is positive. I've been thinking about kids the last few days, and the thought of something growing inside me doesn't feel so scary after all. Maybe it's my hormones."

"Penny, are you sure. The thought of becoming a parent is scary and scarier the older you became. You are going to miss your freedom."

"I know but what is important is you and me, and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise our relationship." Penny snuggled into him.

"Me too, I have had time to think. I'm happy about your decision. I just wished we talked about your fear's years ago. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to ever stop loving you." Leonard kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you too Leonard, losing you will end me. I'm sorry Leonard, I just thought, eventually you would stop hinting that we will get pregnant someday." Penny loved her life, and other fears were what if having a baby ruin all that. She had a great job she loved, was independent and carefree. Penny knew she was being selfish but didn't want to have a baby for the sake of it and resent the baby for her selfish reasons.

"Penny, please do not talk like that, I'm here for you, no matter what. I spoke to my sister, and she said not to push you. A lot of women are deciding they don't want kids because of the effect on their lives or bodies, or just not into kids. I'm happy and okay with you not wanting kids." Leonard said truthfully.

"Are sure about that, I don't want you hating me because I stopped you from being a father. Leonard."

Leonard empathises with Penny. " it's fine, I get it. I promise not to push you. I love you and can never hate you." Leonard said sincerely. "You are my everything, Penny."

"Oh, Leonard I feel I'm stopping you from having something you've always wanted."

"Well a baby will only get in the way, and our sex life could take a hit." Leonard joked.

"True, it is known that some woman temporary lose their sex drive and I don't want a baby to get in the way or stop us from doing it or having fun together. Whenever, wherever we want. I want my snuggle bunny with no interruptions; I mean that why we move away from the weird neighbours." Penny giggled and turned to face him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Shall we." an out of breath Leonard said.

Penny nodded and handed him the stick. "Together, at the count of 3."

Leonard and Penny sat up on the side of the bed, held hands and began to count "1, 2 …."

"I can't look…"

"Come on Penny, stop being a baby. Baby get it." Leonard chuckled.

Yes, Leonard got it, not funny. So, what does it say?" Penny asked, rolling her eyes at his attempt humour.

"I didn't look. You said at the count of 3, we only got to 2."

Penny rolled her eyes again. "Huh, really Leonard,"

"Sorry, okay here we go. Leonard looked at the stick as Penny looks at him trying to read his expressions. Leonard looked at Penny, gave a half smile and simply said "Hmm,

It's negative."

They both tried to look relieved, but as it sank in Penny felt bad even though she kind of wished for this result. Something inside her was disappointed and hoped it was positive.

"I'm sorry Leonard." Penny sincerely said.

"It's okay; I don't want you getting pregnant for the wrong reasons. If you do, I want it to be a mutual decision." Leonard put his hand around Penny's shoulder to assure her everything is fine.

 **One month later**

Recently Penny had been having recurring dreams in which she was in a large farmhouse and in the distance, she could see children playing in the fields. Every time she tried to get close to them, they ran away or disappeared. What did it mean Penny would wonder? Just before she wakes from her dream, she would hear Leonard's voice. "If I want to have children with anyone, it would be with you.

Penny would reply. "When I want to have children, it will be with you. Penny would wake up sweating and panting. Leonard just held her until she falls asleep again.

As the months went by Penny knew she was married to the absolute love of her life. Leonard was very supportive and loving, but she knew he wanted children someday, he was a great husband and would make a wonderful father. They both had a well-paid successful career that supported women and men with young families. They had purchased their first home in a great neighbourhood with an extra bedroom and a small yard.

The idea of being a mom was appealing more and more to Penny. She still had her fears, her big worry was not able to handle the pain from giving birth or the after-care, but she couldn't help thinking about babies. Everywhere she looked there was always something reminding her about motherhood, seeing mothers with their babies in coffee shops, in her favourite shops with their pushers. Penny felt overwhelmed, it was frustrating at first but the idea of having a baby didn't sound so bad after all. When she saw babies or toddlers, she couldn't help smiling as they were so cute. Leonard never pressured her as he promised and the subject never came up. But deep down, Penny knew she wanted a baby someday.

Penny didn't actually understand how much hard work a baby is, but had a feeling; it was a lot harder than just giving birth. Bernadette had told her scary tales one after another. Bernadette also assured her that she might be surprised how relaxing and fun it is to have a baby and will love that child no matter what. There was a chance of depression after given birth, but most first-time mothers are happy with the support from family and friends. Penny was slowly beginning to take control of her fears. Penny could now see kids in her and Leonard's future.


	4. Chapter 4

**GOOD TIMES**

* * *

Leonard and Penny had been trying for a baby for the past few months but were not having much luck. They spoke about conceiving and the joy of bringing up their children, and the fears of not been good parents, but all their friends encouraged and commented on how great they would be as parents. It was also something that they both wanted for a while. They were settled, had good jobs and lived in a three bedroom house in a nice area. At first, Penny wasn't sure if she was ready, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be pregnant with Leonard's children. There had been some disappointments along the way, but every night, they kept trying and every day is a new day, they thought. Penny and Leonard found strength in their confidence to be able to conceive and kept hoping and trying. It had been eight weeks since the last pregnancy test.

"Leonard, I think I may be pregnant," Penny announced.

Leonard looks up from his comic book and raises a brow. "Why do you think you are?" He asked.

"I don't know; I feel it this time. Look I even got more pregnancy sticks."

"This time, when was the last time and we ran out already?"

"A couple of weeks ago. but thought it might be another false alarm and yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me."

"I wanted to be sure I didn't want to disappoint you again," Penny said.

"Penny, you know you could never disappoint me. I love you."

" I love you too, But we have been trying for months, and I wanted to be sure."

"I know, we will get there, or you might be pregnant already," Leonard said and went back to reading his comic.

"Leonard I just told you I might be pregnant and you go back to reading your stupid comic book. Are you holding out on me?" Penny asked suspiciously. "Is it because you don't want the sex to stop."

"No.., I wouldn't do that, as much as I love having sex with you. I am committed to our plan to have kids". Leonard said truthfully.

"Umm, somehow I don't believe you." Penny grabbed the comic book and threw it behind the sofa. She looked into his eyes and said. "Prove it."

"Hey," Leonard barked at the disregard for his comic book and then caught Penny's eyes. "Errr, how do I do that?" Leonard asked, oblivious to where Penny was going with this.

Penny took his hand and led the way.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked.

"To the bedroom so you can ravish me."

Leonard grinned. "Cool, so erm… tell me why you think you may be pregnant."

"I'll tell you later. Now you have a job to do and no slacking mister." Penny grinned back.

* * *

Leonard and Penny couldn't get enough of each other, even though they were trying to get pregnant, the sex was mind-blowing, and both secretly didn't want it to end if penny got pregnant

"You know we could still have sex when you're pregnant," Leonard said as he wraps his arms around Penny's naked body and catching his breath.

"Really, are you sure." Penny rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, I researched it, and it recommended until labour. Also, it can induce labour as well if the baby is late."

"Leonard, you are a pervert, you just don't want the sex to stop, I don't think you will want to sleep with me when I'm fat and bloated like a whale."

"Penny, I don't care, I love you anyway, and yes, I can't keep my hands off you." Leonard grinned.

"You say that now. Wait until I'm fat." Penny turned away from Leonard into her default position when she was sad, facing away from him.

Leonard senses her discomfort. "I will always want you. You are my lovebug." Leonard assured her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Leonard." She turned and kissed him, then cuddled into him as silence engorged the room.

"Anyway, can we do the test now?" Leonard broke the silence.

The test had to be delayed as Penny dragged Leonard to the bedroom. "Leonard you are a bad influence on me, but okay."

"Why do I always get the blame when you mostly instigate sex?" Leonard moaned.

"Oh sure Leonard, it's all my fault." Penny rolled her eyes.

"What… Penny, you are the one that can't keep your hands off me." Leonard teased.

"Is that a problem mister?" Penny retorted and winked at him.

Leonard inhaled and replied. "Oh, no I didn't say that. I love it."

"See your fault." Penny smiled and disappeared into the bathroom to take the test.

Leonard rolls his eyes. He loved that Penny was so spontaneous.

* * *

Penny came back to find Leonard asleep. Poor Leonard. He must be exhausted from all the lovemaking. She climbed into bed and whispered into his ears to no avail. Penny could tell he was fast asleep and a wicked grin crossed her face. She smacked him hard on his bum.

Leonard let out a light screamed and jumped. He nearly fell off the bed, but Penny grabbed hold of him.

"Ouch, what you do that for.?" Leonard moaned, rubbing his backside.

Penny could not stop laughing.

"It not funny, it hurts," Leonard grumbled. "So did you take the test?"

Penny nodded.

"And?"

"Its, its", "It's positive" she squealed.

"Hum, Penny are you serious," Leonard said excitedly.

"Yes," she began jumping on the bed

"Oh my goodness," Leonard joins her as they sang. "we are pregnant." Over and over.

* * *

Penny was six months pregnant, and all the tests have been good. The baby was healthy, and Penny's exercising had paid off as she was in good shape. Penny put on a few pounds but not as big as she imagined she would be. Her belly was sticking out a little, and she loved her bump. Penny appetite had also grown. Her excuses were she was eating for two. The main issue was her graving, and they seem to change every other week which was not good for Leonard who was woken at all hours of the night to fetch Penny whatever she craved. Tonight's craving was an odd one. Penny entangled herself from Leonard and quietly went to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep and needed something to eat. Penny couldn't find all of what she craved. She returned to the bedroom.

"Leonard, Leonard!"

"What…" a sleepy Leonard mumbled.

"I want Scrambled eggs and baked beans, can you get me some baked beans from the store."

"But it the middle of the night and we have some in the cupboard." Leonard moaned.

"I know, but I want BBQ baked beans with my scrambled eggs. Please, Leonard."

"Really, what the difference. It still baked bean."

"Leonard, we do not have BBQ baked beans. I want BBQ baked beans." Penny scoffed.

"Can it wait until the morning and I thought you hated BBQ baked beans?"

"Not any more and no, your baby wants them." Penny always blamed the baby for her craving. "Please…. I promise this is the last time."

"You said that the last time."

"I know, but I promise this time,"

"Okay," Leonard gave in, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep until Penny got her wishes. "I'll go get you some" Leonard climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you, Leonard. You know that right."

"I know. I love you, Penny."

"I love you too."

* * *

Penny was at the back of the car on her way to the emergency room. Penny was about to go into labour and Leonard was there holding her hand with one hand and driving with the other.

All Penny could think was: 'Don't have the baby in the car. Penny was scared in case something went wrong. When they finally arrived, Leonard borrowed a wheelchair and wheeled Penny right into the closest room, hands on the bed, pants at her knees and sneakers still on. At 10 centimetres the nurse told her to call her if she felt a ton of pain as she was not ready yet.

After waiting for a while and a few false alarms, Penny got bored and to ease the contractions began texting her family and friends, she felt fine and was just chilling out, talking to her mom on the phone. Leonard just stood there not knowing what to do. He held her hand and assuring Penny that everything was going to be alright. He wipes the sweat off her forehead. Penny had been in the hospital for 2 hours, and she was getting frustrated and just wanted the baby out.

"It's going to be okay Penny."

"Leonard what do you know about having a baby, this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault we both wanted a baby."

"Well, you should have said no. I blame you, and that thing of yours that keeps poking me is never coming near me ever again. Got it, mister." Penny squeezed his hand.

"0uch you're hurting me." Leonard scoffed.

"Good now you know how I feel." Penny grinned and let go.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that the next time you want a poke." Leonard rubs the pain in his hands away.

Suddenly Penny started feeling more pressure and felt some movement. She gasped and put her hand down there and screamed. OMG LEONARD!—I touched the baby's head! Leonard immediately called the nurse, and all of a sudden the head popped right out and the body followed! Penny just caught the baby in time.

* * *

Penny held her baby closely, smiling how cute she is. She had big green eyes and blond hair, just like her mom. Penny didn't know what to say to her, but the words just came out. , "I got you. I promise I wouldn't let go." Penny had never felt so needed in her life before. She knew she was woefully unprepared to be a mom, but instantly fell in love with her daughter and wanted to communicate with her baby. Penny gently strokes her head and kissed her forehead. "Leonard, we are parents." Penny whimpered. "Isabelle, meet your Dad,"

Leonard sat next to Penny on the bed and rubbed Penny's back. "Yes, we are. She is so beautiful, and she has your eyes." Penny handed Isabelle to Leonard who held her tightly and couldn't help the tears from flowing. "Hello Isabelle, I'm your daddy."

 **Six weeks**

"Hi Penny, how did it go at the doctor's?" Leonard asked.

"I'm all good to go. Yay..." Penny squealed excitedly. "Where is Isabelle?"

She is asleep in her cot. Why.?"

"Good, the doctor has given the all clear." She grabbed Leonard's hand and headed to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked.

"My limbic system requires your attention." Penny gave him a seductive look.

Leonard could feel his glasses steaming up. "But I thought you said we are never having sex again and that thing is never…"

"Leonard. I say a lot of things, now Shut up and make love to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Smart And Beautiful**

* * *

"Isabelle, get ready, or you will be late for school," Penny shouted for the 3rd time.

"I'm coming," Isabelle replied in a grumpy voice. she walked into the kitchen rubbing her sleepy eyes, "Can I have five more minutes."

"No we are already running late, and you need to get ready for school and eat your breakfast."

"But Mom..."

"No buts, you get ready right now young lady."

Penny knew how Isabelle felt, she was tired too, but that was her fault, staying up until midnight. She knew Leonard would also be tried and it was her fault too. She always thought that was one of the things Isabelle got from her. Isabelle loves her sleep. Sleeping at least until 10 am when she was not at school and always grumpy when woken up. Pity, she couldn't have coffee. Penny thought as she sips her coffee. Penny loved it that Isabelle was not an early bird, as it gave her and Leonard more time to have morning fun in bed.

Since Isabelle was born, she had been the pride and joy of their lives. She was now five years old. She had Penny's blond hair and features but took Leonard brown eyes. Penny couldn't believe how smart she was already. She struggled to keep up with all the questions she asked and was glad Leonard was always there to answer the questions Penny struggled with. Penny was proud of her and loved when people complimented on how smart and beautiful Isabelle was. Penny was brought out of her daydream.

"Morning lovebug."

"Morning honey. Did you sleep well." Penny asked with a grin.

Leonard kissed his wife on the lips and said "Hmm, what do you think. I didn't get a wink of sleep, thanks to you." Leonard gladly took the coffee Penny offered him.

"Why didn't you get any sleep daddy?" Isabelle asked from the dining table she was sitting at.

"Oh sweetie, he had a lot of work to do in the bedroom," Penny said and looked at Leonard grinning.

"Isn't that what you go to work to do," Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, but I had extra work to do," Leonard said.

"In the bedroom?" A confused Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, he works well in the bedroom," Penny grinned.

"I don't understand" Isabelle looked baffled.

"Oh sweetie, you will one day. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" Penny asked.

* * *

She heard noises and went to investigate. She checked the kitchen but there was no one there, she wondered where they were as she peeked into the empty sitting room. She headed to the study, nothing. She headed down the stairs to the laundry room and heard some rumblings. The door was shut, so she opens it and let herself in. Isabelle stood by the door hands on her waist and said. "Mom, why are you bouncing on daddy?"

At the far end of the room, she could see her daddy sitting on the dryer facing away from her while her mommy was sitting on top of him.

Penny was wearing Leonard's blue shirt and didn't know what to say and looked at Leonard for help who just grinned and gave the look of you are on your own here. Penny shot him daggers.

"Hmm daddy said I was fat, so I'm just sitting on him to prove to him I'm not fat." Penny finally replied.

Isabelle was not convinced. "So why is daddy's pant down?" she'd notices his pants was down his ankle.

Penny could not get off Leonard as it would expose them. "Isabelle, stay where you are, don't come any further. Yeah about that… yeah umm…" Penny looked at Leonard for help again.

It took Leonard a significant effort to remain composed and try to make it look like he was taking Isabelle's questions seriously. But couldn't bring himself to let Penny suffer any more humiliations. He turned his head toward Isabelle. "Hey, would you like to go to the ice cream shop?"

"Can we, can we." Isabelle excitedly said.

"Yes, we can go right now. In fact, go get your jacket, and we can go." Leonard pushed.

"Can I have the strawberry one?"

"Yes, you can have all the flavors you want."

"With chocolate sauce?"

"Yes, now go get your jacket."

"And Pericles."

"Yes, hurry up." Leonard wanted her to leave so he could pull his pants up.

"And…"

"Yes, you can have all you want. Now go get ready." Penny scoffed

"Okay and when we get back, you can tell me why mommy was sitting on your lap with your pants down." Isabelle turned and skipped out of the laundry room.

Leonard and Penny just sat there stunned and red-faced. They looked at each other.

"That girl is too smart for her own good." Penny gritted her teeth.

"Well, she didn't get it from me." Leonard teased.

"Leonard, this is all your fault and it not funny. I told you a quickie was a bad idea." Penny was finally able to get off him.

It was your idea and you know I can't keep my hands off you." Leonard said.

"And keeping you up all night was fun." Penny grinned and tapped his nose.

"Well your attraction is too strong for me to resist and I feel that we are a match made in heaven," Leonard said.

"Really, you do." Penny's heart melted at his words. "You can't seem to keep your hands off me since Isabelle was born. Then again you never had."

"I don't know what it is, crazy love, I guess. I love you so much. Lovebug."

"That's so sweet. Keep talking like that, and you will be rewarded with that thing you like me doing to you." Penny kissed him on the lips.

"Will you also keep me up through the night." Leonard giggled.

"Only until midnight on a school night silly. I love making love to you. Leonard." Penny said sincerely and rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"What I have with you I don't want with anyone else," Leonard said truthfully.

"Me too," Penny whispered.

They just stood there holding each other which felt like hours, but was only a few minutes until Leonard broke the silence. "You got to admit; it was kinda funny getting caught by our daughter. Leonard grinned.

Penny pulled away from Leonard."Our daughter caught us having sex, and you think it's funny." Penny scoffed.

Leonard thought about what Penny said. "I guess you are right. I'm sorry."

"Pull your pants up Leonard and so many levels of wrong." A frustrated Penny grunted and left the room.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

* * *

Isabelle had been playing fortnite on her iPad for the past 20 minutes. She felt peckish and called out for her parents but no answer. Isabelle decided to go and find them. She checked the bathroom as they sometimes hid in there, but they weren't there, she checked the kitchen and study. Suddenly she heard some noises coming from her parent's bedroom. She entered and could hear sounds coming from the closet. She slides it open. "Mommy, daddy, what are you doing in here?"

They both looked at Isabelle red-faced. Luckily, they were covered up by the clothes in the closet. It was a big closet so that Penny could store all her shoes and dresses. They quickly moved to an area where Isabelle couldn't quite see them.

"Daddy, why haven't you got any pants on again?" She could see his naked legs.

Leonard had to think fast. "Oh, mommy was just helping me find my pants."

"You lost your pants in the closet?" Isabelle asked confused.

"Yeah it… I mean no, but... We were practicing wrestling." Leonard stammered.

"Here it is; it's his favorite work one," Penny said.

"Is this the extra work you talk about that daddy does in the bedroom?" Isabelle asked.

Penny was speechless. She ignored the question. "Go get ready; your grandparents will be here soon." Penny blushed.

"I'm dressed." Isabelle rolled her eyes the classic Penny way.

"Oh sorry, then go get your jacket."

"But I don't need it. We are not going out."

Leonard put his pants on. " Come on; I'll get you something to eat."

Penny followed after finding her robe and caught up with them in the kitchen.

"Will you like anything, ice cream perhaps?" Leonard asked as he got himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Can I have a kitten," Isabelle asked

"Absolutely not," Penny said. Tying her robe up.

"Why not?" Isabelle looked at Penny, then Leonard. "Daddy can we."

Leonard took a sip of water. "Well we could but,"

"We can't because I'm allergic and I can't be in the same house as a kitten. Penny lied.

Leonard raised his brow, but the look Penny gave him was enough for Leonard to stay out of the conversation.

"Well, you could sleep outside mom," Isabelle said with a serious expression.

Leonard spat out the water he was drinking.

"Just go to your room," Penny commanded.

Isabelle looked at parent's, shook her head and said. "Are you sure you are my parents. You guys are weird." Isabelle walked out muttering to herself. "Don't be mad."

"I swear that girl is too smart and cunning for her own good." Penny rolled her eyes.

After about 10 minutes of quiet, Penny and Leonard went to check on Isabelle and found her playing with her Legos.

"Sweetie, what are you building," Penny asked.

I'm building the ultimate weapon." Isabelle said, still mad at Penny.

"Oh, that's nice," Penny said.

"And then I can destroy you." Isabelle stirred at Penny.

Leonard giggled and said. "I think Isabelle may have missed the point, but at least she's persistent..." but quickly regain his composure as Penny gave him the look.

"Do you want to sap me too. Leonard asked.

"Isabelle stops building her death weapon, gives him a kind look and says, "No daddy, but sometimes, I have to set mom straight."

That's not a very nice thing to say to your mom."

"But she wouldn't let me have a kitten."

"Sometimes you can't always have what you want."

"Why not?"

"It's just the way it is. It's called life. Now, what do you say to your mom?

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Thank you, and it's okay sweetie. We only say no sometimes because we love you." Penny said.

"I love me too," Isabelle replied.

They both laughed at her reply.

"So, Daddy, when we say something nice, even when you don't mean it at all, that's called being polite, right?"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other stunned, proud and frustrated at her innocence and interesting concept.

"Sometimes I forget how smart she is." Penny sniffled.

* * *

Leonard and Penny were driving on the interstate with Isabelle in the back seat. They had picked up Isabelle from Bernadette and Howard's house after she had spent the weekend there.

"So, did you have fun at Aunty Bernadette house." Penny asked.

"Yeah, we played lots of games and Haley let me sleep in her room and download apps on my tablet."

"You know how to download an app." Penny enquired.

"Yeah, you download them from the app store. I only download kids apps." Isabelle said.

Penny was relieved it was only kid's apps but frustrated at been stuck at a red light.

"Any idiots out today, Mom?" Isabelle blurts out.

Leonard and Penny turned to look at Isabelle who just kind of shrugged her shoulders. Isabelle looked at the hat beside her. She picked it up and asked, "what is this?" pointing at the dots scattered around on the hat. Leonard said proudly. "It's the stars and planets in outer space. It's called the galaxy". Isabelle then looks back at the hat, then looks at Leonard with a confused look on her face, she looks at the hat again and said clearly "The Big Bang Theory." and tosses the hat aside and looked out of the window.

* * *

"So, you took your time answering the door," Susan said.

"Yeah, we didn't hear it," Penny said.

"That's caused they were wrestling. " Isabelle said without looking up from her iPad.

Leonard and Penny went bright red.

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays and in the closet." Wyatt teased.

"So, you guys had a good weekend," Susan asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Leonard grinned

"And how was Isabelle sleepover at Bernadette's?" Susan continued to probe.

"She was excellent," Penny said.

Susan turned to her beautiful grandchild and asked. "So, Isabelle what have you been doing today?"

"I got to watch whatever movie I want!" Isabelle replied with a grin.

"Your Parents let you watch whatever movie you want?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, when Mommy and Daddy practice wrestling, I get to eat a whole bowl of ice cream and watch whatever movie I want! That's always fun!" Isabelle said innocently.

Leonard and Penny just wanted the ground to open up and swallow them.

Wyatt looked at the blushing couple who just stirred at the ground. "Really wrestling."

Granddad, how old are you?" Isabelle asked

"59," Wyatt replied.

"Oh, so next year you'll be 60?"

"Yes."

"And after that, you'll be dead."

"On that note let's move on. So, what did you two get up to, while Isabelle was away?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing Penny said looking away. just did some painting."

"A lot of painting." Leonard chipped in nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Wyatt grinned. "Can't wait for another grandchild."

"I'm not a baby factory Dad."

"Penny you've only had one child." Susan countered.

"Are you having another baby? Can I have a brother?" Isabelle interrupted.

"OK sweetie, we will make the baby tonight and put it in my tummy," Penny said sarcastically.

"Will you?" Isabelle squealed excitedly.

Her cute puppy eyes and innocence melting everyone's hearts.

"Yaay… I'm having a baby brother."

"No, no, no... Isabelle, you don't understand; I was kidding."

Isabelle did not hear her mom as she already skipped happily out of the room.

"Smart ass." Penny hissed.

* * *

Leonard and Penny were cuddling in bed after a while penny resuming her default position as Leonard spooned her.

"I can't believe my dad wants us to have another baby and now Isabelle. great!"

"I don't think that a bad idea."

"Yeah, I know that, but are we ready for another baby. Isabelle is already a handful. It will also give you an excuse to take advantage because you know I can't say no."

"Really Penny, it not the fact that we both love having sex with each other."

"Here we go again always sex on your mind and then blaming me." Penny said softly.

"Unbelievable, it takes two to tango, and I can't believe we did it in the garden the other day, thank god our neighbors didn't see us. That was so hot and risky." Leonard reminisces.

"Leonard you are a pervert, never again."

"Penny, again I cannot stress this enough. Your idea."

"Well, you could have said no," Penny said.

Leonard raised a brow. "Hell no." He grinned

"That's what I thought. Pervert."

"I am your pervert, and that's because our love has always been fresh and sweet," Leonard said with a smile. "I have everything I ever wanted in you, Penny."

Penny was touched. "Your smile and every time you whisper my name, I want to make passionate love to you," Penny said seductively and gave him a dirty smile. "You play with fire when you play with me." Penny giggled

"Oh, stop it." He grabbed her, turning Penny to face him.

"The baby factory is opened for business." Penny seductively said.

At that moment. Leonard's passion was all about Penny's pleasure.


End file.
